monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kunoichi/@comment-221.186.131.72-20151015160649/@comment-26948101-20151016011746
At first, I thought the maid was the sweet and flirtatious kikimora that I was crushing on pretty hard who'd stop by to tidy up my room and occasionally keep me company. However, I didn't see the feathery tail right away and at first, her face was obscured by a dust mask. Before I could drift off to sleep, I hear her speak up. "I come to you of my own accord...." a familiar voice begins to speak. My heart sinks upon recognizing it. She says more, but I'm too busy fumbling for the Colt New Service by the nightstand. Curiously, she makes no attempt to stop me. "Stay away!" I say as I level the revolver at her, only there's no authority in my voice. It almost sounds like pleading and I'm uncomfortably aware that my hand is starting to tremble. "Leave me be...." I almost whisper. She slowly reaches out and grabs my gun-hand. Instead of disarming me, she does her best to steady my hand as the revolver's barrel is now pressing into her chest. "You have every right to pull the trigger, but all I ask is that you hear what I have to tell you." "What are you doing here?" I ask, steadily lowering the Colt. "I wish to make amends for what transpired earlier." her voice is almost soothing. "You should know that I have terminated my contract with my previous master, so I'm no longer working on his behalf." "Wh-why?" "Because even if I was acting on his orders, it was wrong for me to have attacked you like I did. From what I saw while I had you under surveillance, I could see that you are a good man. My only regret is that I didn't find the courage to terminate my services before our fateful encounter." I'm trying to take this all in as I gradually relinquish my grip on the bulky Colt. From what I've heard, a Kunoichi who failed in her mission or deliberately breached a contract with her employer would never be allowed back into her home village. If what she was telling me was in fact true, she was giving up an awful lot just to placate a guilty conscience. "Also...my former master is likely to send others after you." she clasped my hands. "I know this is quite sudden and that you have little reason to trust me, but please- let me be by your side. Allow me make amends by being your protector." It occurs to me that if she had been sent here to finish the job, she could've killed me a dozen times over while we were having this conversation. Also, if what she said about quitting her previous master was true, then she really had no place else to go. "All right then...." I hear myself mumble. Before I can react, the Kunoichi-maid's eyes light up as she throws her arms around me. "Oh thank you, master! I promise, you won't regret this!!" she says. Master?? I say to myself. As I'm pondering the latest developments, I hear another voice echo my question, only it isn't the Kunoichi currently embracing me. "Master?" I look up and see standing in the doorway the shocked kikimora.....